


I don’t normally do this

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Three sentence Thursday [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	I don’t normally do this

"I don’t normally do this." Mycroft kept repeating more to remind himself then to inform the guy (Geoff?)who was now on his knees in front of him.

The toilet stall of the club was dirty and disgusting, but Mycroft forgot about that just as easily as he’d forgotten he’d only come in here looking for Sherlock when he spied the handsome man (Graham?).

Mycroft moaned as the clubber (Gareth?) did something amazing with his tongue, he leaned his head back hitting it against the stall wall with a loud crack. Mycroft staggered forward tripping over Greg (he was pretty sure it was Greg) and landing on top of him.


End file.
